It is generally known that certain species of birds are customarily found in particular types of habitats. For example, roadrunners are generally found in the desert. The Birding Game is a board game which provides various habitats and requires that the players, whose markers land by chance upon a given habitat, match the bird pictures on cards in the players' hands with the habitats. In addition to the habitats, the game provides other clues, such as descriptions of the habits and sounds of birds by which they can be identified.
The principle of the game is based upon the concept of the Christmas Bird Count, or Census. This is an annual event wherein various groups of birders throughout the United States meet and during a selected 24 hour period within specified dates and within specifically selected limited areas, identify (as well as count) the birds in their sectors. Considerable rivalry has built up over the years, based upon the number of different birds group members have been able to identify, the winning group being that which has identified the highest number of different kinds of birds. Since different birds select different types of habitat, the selection of the geographical areas in which to conduct these counts becomes important to the competitors.
It has been estimated that there are about ten million birders throughout the United States, and that their number is expanding. This game is designed to educate the beginners as to the identity of birds most likely to be found in a given environment, to sharpen the skills of the more experienced birder and of the expert, and to entertain those who are interested in birds when it is not possible for them to be afield in order to enjoy their hobby.
A unique feature of the game is that, just as birders select the geographical areas in which to look for birds, the players, subject to the rules of the game, select their preferred habitats by constructing their own segments of the game board. Thus the path around the perimeter of the board can be varied, from game to game, depending upon the players' selections. The winning player is the one who, with the aid of those players who must pass through his chosen habitats (his "birding group") has identified the most birds on his list within a stated time limit, or the first player to reach a predetermined number of birds, whichever goal the players set at the beginning of the game.
The prior art of which I am aware consists of U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,817,531, 3,939,578, 3,970,313, 4,010,955 and 4,118,035, none of which discloses a comparable game or any game in which the players construct their own playing segments of the game board.
To accomplish the purpose of the game, the following apparatus is provided:
(1) A square board (cardboard or other substance) designed with a continuous path around the perimeter; each corner of the board being the starting point for a player. The remainder of the path consists of 40 recessed blank slots in the board, 10 to each side. In the board's infield are marked spaces, three for card supplies and three for discarded cards: PA1 (2) Forty-four "tiles" (heavy cardboard, wood or other substance), representing habitats, "mystery birds" and directions to players; PA1 (3) A set of playing cards, each card having a bird picture and a number; PA1 (4) A set of "mystery bird" cards, upon which the habits of a particular bird are described; each card bearing a number; PA1 (5) Four markers, each in the shape of a different bird, to identify players; PA1 (6) Two dice, to determine player priority and chance moves; PA1 (7) Binder containing identification information, matching birds with habitats and habits; PA1 (8) Four acetate-covered birding lists; PA1 (9) Four grease pencils (china markers), for marking birding lists.